De Amor y de Ilusion
by Andy Kristel
Summary: Cap II Dos vidas, completamente distintas se conocieron y se amaron, en un mundo donde el odio y la soberbia se interpondrán. En esta historia, conoceran el verdadero significado del AMOR y el sufrir por conseguir la libertad de amar.
1. y te conoci

Ubicada en el año 1889, en la ciudad de Versalles, Shaoran es el príncipe de dicho lugar, y Sakura es una campesina, la trama ya la descubrirán ustedes a medida que vayan leyendo. Esta historia es mía, basado en los personajes de SCC por Clamp, ¡ah! y unas cuantas notitas:  
  
* * * : fin de la escena, pero no del lugar de acción.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * : Cambio de escena  
  
PALABRAS EN CURSIVA : Narración  
  
" ": Pensamientos  
  
OK todo claro, bueno pues a subir el fic! ^^  
  
VIDA DE MI VIDA: Un amor inevitable y sin barreras. Por Flor Andy  
  
Capitulo I: Y te conocí  
  
¡Sakura, apresúrate que la tormenta nos va a alcanzar!- gritaba una chica de cabellos negros en lo alto de una colina, el viento soplaba fuertemente sobre su rostro, haciendo q se lo tapara con una mano - ¡Oh por favor deja al bendito animal y dame la mano, yo te ayudaré a subir!  
  
No! No puedo, esta herido, ......... gravemente herido- respondía la chica de largos cabellos dorados que tenia entre manos algo que con el sonido de sus insistentes sonidos de dolor, se podía saber que se trataba de un pájaro.  
  
Pero Sakura...., esta bien, bajaré un poco y me lo alcanzarás.  
  
Buena idea- extendió su mano hasta que Tomoyo pudo cogerla, ya Sakura con las manos libres pudo arrastrarse hasta la cima.  
  
Vámonos ya - miró al cielo - apresurémonos, toma al animal.  
  
Ya en el camino....  
  
-Estee Tomoyo (en tono de preocupación) la señora Láravi.........debe de estar enfadada  
  
-Muy enfadada, tu ya sabes como es ella, como la detesto, es una mald....  
  
- Tomoyo! Ni te atrevas mencionar esa palabra, la señora Láravi será todo lo que quieras, pero no la maldigas, eso no es correcto, además....  
  
Además que? Todavía sigues pensando en la posibilidad de que esa señora nos quiera aunque sea un poquito?, a sus animales les trata mejor que a nosotras, .... esa vieja sabia, ¡sabía que iba a haber una tormenta!, pero que bah pues, igual nos mando al pueblo a vender sus estúpidos huevos de sus estúpidas gallinas.....  
  
-Calmate Tomoyo, por favor.  
  
Pero como quieres que me calme?! - respondio ya exaltada - A ella lo único que le interesa es su dinero, ni siquiera le interesó que nosotras nos pudiéramos perder ¿qué no te das cuenta?  
  
- Lo único que me doy cuenta ahora es q tu en estos momentos estas muy alterada y que necesitas descansar.  
  
-Sakura tu siempre defendiéndolo.  
  
- Yo no lo defiendo, solo que veo injusto que hables tan mal de ella.  
  
-INJUSTO? Ay Sakura eres tan inocente, no te das cuenta de nada, a veces pienso que no tienes 17 años.  
  
- Yo se que nunca cambiará, ha tenido una vida tan dura.  
  
Si, y se la desquita con nosotras.  
  
Sakura optó por quedarse callada, sabía lo que ella sentía, pues era ella la que sufría las mayores consecuencias, solo por ser un año mayor. Tomoyo era la mas rebelde, nunca se quedaba callada ante los abusos; pero esa rebeldía la hacían pagar caro. Recordó la noche anterior en la que la señora Láravi castigó a Tomoyo, solo porque esta se quejó de que la comida estaba bien fría, estaba ebria, y esta le contesto: "Si la quieres caliente, pues acá está la estufa ¿No puedes hacer tu esfuerzo SOBREHUMANO de mover un músculo y calentártela?". La tenía bien merecido - pensó Sakura, pero al final quedó castigada con un latigazo en la mano y 2 semanas sin poder disfrutar en las escasas horas de descanso, compensándolas así con mucho mas trabajo. Tomoyo aun se mostraba algo adolorida por aquel latigazo - "pobre Tomoyo" - "oh dios mío, cuando acabarán estos abusos, ....... cuando?"  
  
Sakura... ¿me estas escuchando?  
  
La chica salió instantanemante de sus pensamientos, al escuchar la voz que la llamaba, miró a Tomoyo que la observaba preocupadamente.  
  
-Dime, que sucede?  
  
Te estaba preguntando que vas a hacer con el pájaro cuando Láravi lo vea.  
  
No - se le paso por la mente, la idea de lo q seria capaz de hacer la señora-, no lo verá, es capaz de cocinarlo o venderlo, lo esconderé en mi manga.  
  
No muy lejos, ya se podía observar su casa, una casa rústica de madera, al costado un pozo, un granero, un gallinero, una cerca con varios animales dentro y un campo de cultivo.  
  
Por fin llegaron, entraron y ahí estaba, sentada frente al fuego de una chimenea, una anciana, de desgreñados cabellos plomos, ojos negros y de baja estatura, a simple vista parecía una vieja indefensa, pero solo Sakura y Tomoyo conocían el tipo de gente q era.  
  
¿Por qué demonios se han demorado tanto? - dijo mientras se levantaba - ¿Se han dado cuenta la hora que es?  
  
Y tu - contestó la chica de cabellos negros - te has dado la cuenta de la tormenta que hay afuera, podríamos haber muerto de frío.  
  
JaJaJa, no seas estúpida, deberían de estar contentas, esta lluvia ayudará a la cosecha, es su problema que no hayan llevado suficiente abrigo. ¿Vendieron los huevos?  
  
Pues si - contestó Sakura - el dinero está en la mesa, ahora si nos vamos a descansar.  
  
Hejeeeeeee, no tan rápido mocosas, mañana vendrán unos clientes a comprar trigo, quiero que se levanten una hora mas temprano a limpiar la casa, sobre todo el recibidor, ............. EL RECIBIDOR - pensó en voz alta, dicho esto abrió rápidamente la puerta de la calle, y en uno de los muros del recibidor cogió una maceta llena de pequeñas margaritas y la aventó hacia fuera bruscamente.  
  
Oh no mis margaritas - dijo Sakura casi gritando.  
  
Te he dicho que no me gusta que hagas esas tonterías y mucho menos que las pongas en sitios donde yo las pueda ver, ¡no-mas-flores!, me escuchastes?  
  
Si, señora - dijo Sakura conteniéndose la furia  
  
-No te oigo  
  
Dije que SI SEÑORA!  
  
-Cuidado con levantarme la voz he, - miró a Tomoyo que la miraba fijamente, con ojos amenazantes - ¿Y tu que me miras? - le dijo. No obtuvo respuesta, solo ella que no apartaba su mirada. Te estoy preguntando, que acaso te comieron le lengua los ratones?  
  
No - fue su única respuesta  
  
Ya vamonos Tomoyo - dijo Sakura aún apenada por lo de su maceta.  
  
Sisi ya váyanse ya, cada día las soporto menos. (estirándose) Hum......... yo me dormiré....... Mañana temprano a trabajar - dicho esto entró a su habitación y cerró bruscamente la puerta tras de si.  
  
Sakura aprovechó para entrar rápidamente a su cuarto y poner al ave en una pequeña caja.  
  
Ya ya, no llores, esta bandita te ayudará, mañana estarás mejor si! - volteó - hasta mañana Tomoyo.  
  
Hasta mañana - dijo mientras se acostaba en la cama de al lado.  
  
Dulces sueños - dijo Sakura mirando al ave que ya se encontraba dormido, miró por su ventana, la tormenta ya había pasado, pudo observar entre todas las estrellas a una de mayor esplendor, notable resplandor - Que hermoso - dijo mientras sus hermosos ojos verdes se iluminaban, dibujando una pequeña sonrisa.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
En las afueras del pueblo de Versalles, no muy lejos de ahí, tras inmensos árboles, había un enorme palacio, con jardines en los alrededores, no había gente que no pasara por ahí y no se detuviera para observar aquella majestuosidad. En uno de los tantos balcones, donde era la única habitación que se encontraba encendida, se podía observar la silueta de un joven con las manos cruzadas apoyándose sobre la baranda, contemplando el cielo y las estrellas (¿coincidencia?), era un apuesto joven de ojos marrones las cuales hacían una combinación perfecta con el color de sus cabellos rebeldes, tenía la mirada llena de preocupación, miraba a las estrellas, como si en ellas podría encontrar solución alguna a sus problemas.......... instantáneamente el chico salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar el sonido dela puerta.  
  
Adelante, está abierto - La puerta se abrió, seguido por una señora de mediana edad, de ropas celeste con un mandil blanco encima, en las manos llevaba una bandeja con una botella de medicina.  
  
Disculpe, joven Shaoran, acá le traigo su medicina - dijo mientras ponía la bandeja sobre una mesita que se encontraba al lado de una enorme cama, tomó la botella y la agitó - tómela cada 8 horas.  
  
Esta bien, gracias señora Zuné, la verdad que este dolor de cabeza me esta matando.  
  
Entonces yo le recomiendo salir.  
  
Salir?  
  
Asi es, salir a tomar aire fresco, eso le ayudará, también a aliviar tensiones.  
  
Muchas gracias, lo tendré en cuenta, y mañana daré un paseo con mi caballo, si , eso me hará sentir mejor.  
  
Ya lo verá, ahora con su permiso, me retiro.  
  
Pase, ah y por favor mándele saludos a su esposo, hace tiempo que no lo veo por ahí.  
  
Es que ...... últimamente ha tenido que trabajar mucho en los jardines.  
  
¿Por qué?, si son varios los que trabajan ahí.  
  
Joven...... su madre despidió a la mitad de los trabajadores.  
  
Los despidió! ¿Por qué?  
  
Porque dice que eran demasiados, ahora la otra mitad que queda, está haciendo el doble de trabajo - bajó su cabeza entristecida - Permiso - y cerró la puerta tras de si.  
  
Otra injusticia mas - pensó en voz alta, agarrándose con una mano los cabellos - ¡Demonios! - golpeando fuertemente contra una mesa haciendo que un vaso se cayera - Si pudiera hacer algo, ......si pudiera........  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Al siguiente día * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Vaya, parece que esta vez la tormenta se dio bueno resultados - decía Tomoyo mientras expresaba una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción.  
  
Lo ves Tomoyo te lo dije, este año si que sería mejor! - exclamó, las dos chicas se encontraban en medio de un campo de trigo.  
  
Si que ha sido así, ahora regresemos, tenemos muchas cosas que hacer, ¿vale?  
  
Ya pues, yo le avisaré a la señora Láravi, se pondrá muy contenta.  
  
¿Y eso que importa? Con tal que cumpla con su parte.  
  
Pues claro que nos pagará, siempre lo hace no?  
  
Eso es lo ÚNICO bueno.  
  
Tomooyo...........  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * En los jardines del Palacio * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Pero cuanto tiempo sin verte Li! - exclamó  
  
Mitoshi, amigo, ¿cómo estas?  
  
Pues no muy bien que digamos.  
  
Lo se, tu esposa ayer me contó la situación por la que están pasando.  
  
Si, si me dijo, Zuné no debió contártelo.  
  
Pues tarde o temprano me iba a enterar, no te preocupes, yo me encargaré de que termine todo este abuso.  
  
Tu madre no cederá tan fácilmente  
  
Pues lo intentaré - tocando su hombro - eres mi amigo, y los amigos están para ayudarse.  
  
Entonces eres un gran amigo, tu siempre ayudándonos.  
  
Todos ustedes hacen mucho por nosotros, pero es que aquí nadie sabe reconocerlo.. desde que mi padre murió, mi madre se ha vuelto una persona muy ....... cruel .......... pero todo cambiará, ya lo verás - levantándose del muro en donde estaban sentados - saldré un rato a tomar aire fresco, quiero que me pase esta jaqueca.  
  
¿Se llevará a su caballo?  
  
Si, hasta luego - levantó su mano en señal de despido y se fue.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
La luz del atardecer estaba en su máximo esplendor, las hojas de los árboles se movían ligeramente al compás de la suave brisa, se escuchaba a los pájaros cantar desde lo mas alto de los árboles, se podría decir que era un bosque, pero no un bosque oscuro y tenebroso como cualquiera, este era todo lo contrario, lleno de luz y de paz, ya adentrándose un poco, abriéndose paso entre algunos árboles, había un lago con una pequeña cascada y en su alrededor, flores y plantas exóticas.  
  
Es tan bello - decía Sakura sentada bajo uno de los árboles - ¿Lo ves? - le decía al pajarito que llevaba entre sus manos - C..creo que es mejor que te vayas ........ con tu familia - abrió su mano, lo dejó en el suelo, el pájaro voló alto - Adios........ ya puedes ir con tu familia......- miró el lago por unos instantes, se levantó y se dirigió a la orilla, se quitó los zapatos, luego el vestido rosado que llevaba y quitándose todo lo que llevaba en la parte superior, quedando solo en un mini pantalón que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, dejó toda su ropa sobre una roca y se introdujo en el lago. * * *  
  
No lejos de ahí un joven en un caballo marrón a paso lento anda por ahí, vestía una camisa blanca, con unas botas marrones que cubrían la manga de su pantalón negro - Vaya, la señora Zuné, tenía razón, esto me hace tan bien, creo que a partir de ahora debería salir mas a menudo - el caballo dio un pequeño relinche - Pobre, ya debes de estar cansado, estamos mas de tres horas paseando - levantó su mirada hacia el frente, y entre en dos árboles divisó una pequeña parte de un lago- mira eso, es un lago, ahí descansaremos - avanzó unos cuantos metros, se bajó del caballo y lo amarró a uno de los árboles que tenía mas pasto en su alrededor, avanzó unos pocos centímetros, y fue lo primero que vio hacer que este se detuviera, ahí dentro del lago, vio a una joven de bañándose, de espaldas, recibiendo el agua de la pequeña cascada, el pelo mojado le llegaba hasta su finísima cintura, en esos momentos no supo que hacer, si irse o quedarse ahí, ella en estos momentos podía voltear y viéndolo pensaría que la ha estado espiando desde hace rato, tenía que decir algo para llamar su atención, y optó por decir - Es un buen día para tomar aire fresco, no?  
  
Sakura se quedó pasmada, ¡Alguien estaba ahí!, cruzó los brazos tapándose el busto y rápidamente volteó.  
  
¡¿Quién es usted?!, ¿Qué hace aquí?!, ¡Oh por favor no me haga daño!  
  
Señorita tranquilícese por favor, yo no la voy a lastimar, de ningún modo, yo solo estoy aquí porque mi caballo está muy cansado y hambriento, por favor no se asuste, yo no soy una mala persona.  
  
¿Está seguro .......de que no me va a lastimar?  
  
Seguro,.... mire me voy a voltear para que usted pueda ponerse sus ropas - hizo esto.  
  
Sakura se sintió aliviada, sus palabras le inspiraron confianza, salió del lago, cogió su vestido y se lo puso - Ya puede voltear - se tocó su cuello - ¡Oh dios mío!  
  
Shaoran alarmado volteó rápidamente - Q...que pasa?  
  
¡Mi collar, he perdido mi collar!, n..no, no puede ser, ¡es el único recuerdo que tengo de mi madre! - dijo casi llorando.  
  
Por favor, tranquilícese, dígame, cuando fue la última vez que recuerda haberlo tenido puesto.  
  
Antes de ...... entrar al lago, oh no - dijo sollozando - mi collar, jamás lo encontraré.  
  
Entonces yo lo haré - dijo mientras se desabrochaba las botas.  
  
¿Que dice usted? - mirándolo son sorpresa.  
  
Buscaré su collar - respondía mientras se desabrochaba la camisa.  
  
¿De verdad?, ¿está hablando en serio?  
  
Si, ¿cree que no lo lograré?  
  
Pero usted cree que lo logre, ese lago es profundo.  
  
¿Quiere apostar algo? - la miró con ojos retadores, tiró la camisa, entró al lago, caminó hasta no sentir el suelo, y se sumergió.  
  
Sakura se sentó en la orilla esperando a que este saliera, estaba mas preocupada por el, que por su collar. Pasaron 30 segundos - " Ya se está demorando mucho" - pasaron 45 segundos - "Saldrá en cualquier momento"- pasó el minuto y ya empezó a angustiarse - "Cálmate Sakura que en cualquier momento saldrá" - un minuto y medio y Sakura temió lo peor - Oh dios mío ya se ha demorado demasiado, iré por el - y de inmediato se quitó el vestido, quedando solo en polo y mini pantalón (que en ese tiempo usaban como ropa interior), entró al lago, avanzando hasta la posición en donde recordaba que el se había sumergido, inhaló lo mas que pudo, y cuando ya estaba a punto de sumergirse, justo enfrente de ella, Shaoran salió rápidamente del agua, quedando frente a frente, el joven respiraba agitadamente, ambos mirándose a los ojos, quedándose así unos pocos segundos, Shaoran levantó su mano, del cual colgaba un hermoso collar hecho en perlas rosadas y blancas.  
  
¿Buscaba esto? - preguntó sin apartar su mirada de ella.  
  
Sakura cogió el collar, las encerró en sus manos y las apoyó sobre su pecho, con la cabeza agachada, sonriendo, luego la levantó para encontrarse con al mirada del chico que no la dejaba de mirar - Muchas gracias - dijo con sentimiento de gratitud - este collar significa mucho para mí ......¿Cómo podría agradecérselo?  
  
No ..... no hace falta, no se preocupe - dijo mientras le sonreía.  
  
* * *  
  
Ambos chicos estaban sentados a escasos metros del lago y a unos cuantos centímetros cerca del otro, Shaoran terminaba de abotonarse la camisa, mientras que Sakura, ya con el vestido puesto, se ponía su collar, miró de reojo al chico que estaba a su costado - "Es muy apuesto, tiene unos ojos preciosos" - "Debe ser de por aquí, pero nunca lo he visto antes, seguro que es del pueblo, pero sus ropas, son muy finas - agachó un poco la cabeza - "....acaso será de la ....."  
  
Señorita, - dijo interrumpiendo sus pensamientos - creo que no nos hemos presentado.  
  
La joven levantó su cabeza y le sonrió - Mi nombre es Sakura, ........Sakura Kinomoto.  
  
Pues mi nombre es Shaoran - dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa.  
  
Y usted ..... ¿es de por aquí?  
  
Si, yo vivo casi en las afueras de Versalles.  
  
Oh, ya veo, mi casa no queda muy lejos de por aquí.  
  
¿Y que hacía usted sola en este lugar? - pregunto con un cierto asombro - los bosques suelen ser muy peligrosos.  
  
Pero este no, este es diferente, yo suelo venir casi todos los días aquí, - dio un vistazo de derecha a izquierda a todo ese inmenso paisaje - adoro este lugar.  
  
Si, es muy bonito ...... y dígame ¿Cuál es su edad?  
  
Acabo de cumplir 17, el mes pasado ....... ¿y usted?  
  
Yo también tengo 17, pero en dos meses cumplo 18 ...... ah y por favor no me trate de usted ........ creo que ya nos conocemos lo suficiente como para dejarnos de cordialidades ...... ¿No lo crees?  
  
Si, me parece bien ..... "Shaoran"........... ¿Eres nuevo por aquí?  
  
No, he vivido aquí toda mi vida.  
  
Así? Pues yo nunca lo había visto , ni usted ....... ni tu a mí.  
  
Es que yo no acostumbro a salir de mi casa muy a menudo, a veces voy al pueblo, o a salir a pasear con mi caballo, como ahora, ¿Lo ve? - dijo mientras lo señalaba - tiene hambre, llevamos mas de 3 horas paseando.  
  
Que hermoso es su caballo, se ve que lo sabe cuidar muy bien - le dijo sonriendo.  
  
Gracias, mi padre me lo regaló antes de morir.  
  
Oh....... lo siento......  
  
Descuide, no se preocupe - dijo regalándole otra sonrisa.  
  
Mis padres también murieron .... mi papá en la guerra, mi mamá murió días después de yo nacer y, a mi mamá le gustaba hacer collares, pulseras ........ yo me quedé con este - dijo sonriendo mientras agarraba su collar- me lo hizo un día antes de morir, yo viví en un albergue para niños, no un orfanato, no...... los orfanatos son horribles, antes de estar en el albergue pasé unos años ahí, hasta cumplir los 5 años, ya en el albergue, fui criada por unas monjas, ..... una monjas bien buenas!, ahí conocí a Tomoyo, a ella le abandonaron sus padres por falta de dinero, ya al cumplir los 14 nos adoptó una anciana ...... con la cual vivimos hasta ahora.  
  
Lamento por lo de su padre, yo se lo que es perder a uno, y por su madre, ha debido de ser una mujer muy hermosa - dijo mientras la miraba fijamente.  
  
Pues si, tengo una foto de ella, ¿pero como lo sabes? - dijo mientras sonreía.  
  
Viendo a su hija es evidente - dijo sin apartar su mirada de ella.  
  
Sakura se sonrojó por el cumplido, lo miró y notó que el no despegaba sus ojos de ella, se sonrojó aun mas y le sonrió - Muchas gracias por el cumplido - este se levantó, y le ofreció de un modo muy cortés su mano.  
  
Venga, la invito a dar un paseo en caballo conmigo, ¿acepta?  
  
Sakura cogió su mano y se levantó - Por supuesto.  
  
Caminaron hasta donde el caballo estaba, ahora era Sakura la que no dejaba de mirarlo, se sentía en las nubes, se sentía feliz, poco lo conocía, pero ese poco fue suficiente para darse cuenta que el era una persona noble y de buen corazón. Vio al caballo el cual se encontraba de pie, Shaoran se acercó a el, y empezó a acariciar su cabeza.  
  
Este es Parker - dijo a modo de presentación - - ..... un nombre muy infantil, es que se lo puse cuando tenía 12 años.  
  
A mi me parece un bonito nombre, y se nota que lo cuida muy bien.  
  
Si ...... la ayudaré a subir - la subió al caballo cogiéndola por la cintura, como si fuera una pluma, una delicada pluma - Muy bien - dijo mientras subía - ahora si vámonos.  
  
Y se desaparecieron de entre los árboles del bosque.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * En Palacio * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Su majestad -besando su mano - es un placer volverla a ver.  
  
El placer es mío Señor Embajador, por favor tome asiento  
  
Estaban en un cuarto muy iluminado, decorado con hermosos cuadros, adornos, reliquias y esculturas, era el salón de te del palacio.  
  
He venido a traerle buenas noticias, hablé con los reyes de Barcelona, -haciendo una breve pausa - su reino está pasando por una severa crisis.  
  
Y? - esperando con ansias la respuesta.  
  
Y están de acuerdo en casar a la princesa Katsume con su hijo, ella vendrá el mes que viene para iniciar los preparativos de la boda.  
  
Excelente!  
  
En eso entró la señora Zuné con una bandeja en la cual llevaba 2 tazas y una jarra de porcelana - Buenas noches, Su Majestad, Señor, acá les traigo el té - dijo mientras las ponía sobre la mesa.  
  
¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirle que toque la puerta antes de entrar - dijo la reina Ieran Li, en tono de enfado.  
  
Oh .... yo.....lo siento mucho, no podía tocar porque estaba llevando la bandeja - dijo en tono de miedo  
  
¿Qué acaso no tienes cerebro para dejar la bendita bandeja sobre un muro o algo?  
  
Le ruego que me disculpe Su Majestad, no volverá a ocurrir ........... ¿permiso para retirarme?  
  
Quiero que llames a Shaoran - dijo en tono de orden.  
  
Pero el joven no está, a salido desde muy temprano a pasear con su caballo.  
  
Oh ...... ya veo....... bien en cuanto llegue, dile que quiero hablar con el de un asunto muy importante, ¿Te quedó claro?  
  
S.....si.  
  
Ahora si retírate.  
  
Con su permiso, Su Majestad, Señor - se retiró y cerró la puerta tras de si.  
  
Señora Ieran ..... ¿El joven sabe algo al respecto? - preguntó mientras bebía el té.  
  
Oh, claro que sabe ........ bueno en parte.  
  
¿Como , EN PARTE?  
  
El sabe que si quiere ser el heredero del trono, tiene que casarse, es obligatorio, desde que se fundó Versalles, el trono ha ido pasando de generación en generación de la dinastía Li, muchas doncellas, hijas de duques, condes y marqueses andan detrás de el ........... pero el muy tonto no le hace caso a ninguna - dijo en tono de enfado - le hablé sobre la princesa Katsume de Barcelona, incluso a tenido la oportunidad de conocerla en persona, le dije sobre la posibilidad de casarlo con ella ........ y tampoco!, pero sabes, ya me cansé de esperar a que encuentre a alguien con quien quiera casarse, ........ lo casaré con la princesa Katsume, quiera o no - dijo muy firme en sus palabras.  
  
¿Acaso piensa obligarlo? - rió un poco - conozco bien a su hijo, y creo que n lo logrará.  
  
Ya lo verás, mi querido Claudio Mijamiya, ............... ya lo verás.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Por favor Sakura, déjame llevarte a tu casa - insistía Shaoran  
  
N...no, aquí nomás déjame, no está lejos, en verdad Shaoran,....... no te preocupes.  
  
Pero ..... - Shaoran no comprendía la razón por la que Sakura se negaba, el solo quería dejarla en su casa, disfrutar mas tiempo de su compañía, finalmente se cansó de insistir - esta bien - se bajó del caballo y ayudó a Sakura a bajar.  
  
Gracias por el paseo, ¡me gustó mucho!  
  
N.....no, no tienes nada que agradecerme, el gusto fue mío.  
  
De todas maneras gracias - y le sonrió.  
  
Shaoran le quedó mirando, con un cierto brillo en los ojos, juró que no existía cosa mas hermosa que la mujer a la que estaba mirando, y no se cansaba de mirar - Mañana ...... ¿la volveré a ver?  
  
Sakura se emocionó por la pregunta, ella también pensaba hacerle la misma pregunta, ¡ tenía muchos deseos de volverlo a ver, todo el tiempo que el estaba a su lado, fue para ella como estar en el cielo - Si, claro, mañana en el lago ............. Hasta mañana - dijo mientras volteaba.  
  
Hasta mañana - murmuró para si, mientras observaba como se alejaba de entre las hojas de las plantas - Sakura - dijo mientras el brillo de sus ojos se intensificaban ..... por primera vez.  
  
Continuará.....  
  
Notas de Andrea: Hola, hola!!!!!!!!, como están después de haber leído el primer capítulo de mi primer fic he?, espero que les haya gustado, soy nueva en todo esto,....... y super fan de SYS!!!!!!, me la paso leyendo fic, y por que no hacer uno?, debo admitir que no fue tan fácil como pensaba, solo el principio, después no tanto. Ah y porsiaca este es el único fic que estoy haciendo, por ahora, solo quiero concentrarme en este, así será mejor, y ya cuando termine este (Uf! Cuando será eso, ni yo lo se ^^) haré otro que ya tengo pensado. Y antes de despedirme, quiero agradecer a Seinko que me ha ayudado a subir el fic, si, es que ni siquiera sabía como registrarme, ¡muchas gracias Seinko! n_n, y les recomiendo que lean su fic Salem, a mi me gustó y ya lo tiene terminado. Bueno sin mas que decir, me despido, y no se olviden de los REVIEWS he, tengo que saber tooooodas sus opiniones con respecto al fic. Mis correo son :  
fioreandrea14@hotmail.com ó  
chica_nirvana15@hotmail.com  
  
Nos vemos!!!!!!!!!!!  
Flor Andy, mas conocida como simplemente ANDREA  
  
( 


	2. problemas y decisiones

VIDA DE MI VIDA: Un amor inevitable y sin barreras. Por flor andy Capitulo II: Problemas y decisiones  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
La puerta principal del gran Palacio se abrió, tras el entró un hermoso joven de cabellos castaños con una ligera sonrisa en sus labios, suspiró y cerro la puerta tras de si, avanzó un poco para encontrarse a si mismo reflejado en un espejo contra la pared. Se ordenó los cabellos que los tenia un poco desordenados por el viento de la noche helada que transcurría. Pero que no la sintió, ya que su mente estaba invadida por una sola persona ~ "Sakura" ~ pensó ~ "inigualable belleza"........... suspiro por ultima vez,, subió por las escaleras aun sumido en pensamientos. De pronto la voz de una mujer que venia del lado opuesto hizo que reaccionara.  
  
Buenas noches joven Shaoran, ~ dijo deteniéndose hasta quedar en el mismo escalón que el ~ espero que la jaqueca ya le haya pasado .  
  
Muy buenas noches, señora Zune ~ respondió con mucha cordialidad ~ pues si, hace horas que me paso, y ya me siento mejor que nunca ~ expresó con una gran sonrisa.  
  
Me alegro mucho por usted joven, su madre quiere hablar con usted, esta en su recámara, me dijo que vaya inmediatamente usted llegara.  
  
Se debe a la visita del embajador. ¿verdad?  
  
S.si ~ la expresión y el tono de su voz delataba preocupación.  
  
Pero cuando dejara mi madre eso ~ pregunto sin borrar la sonrisa que tenia en su rostro y rió.  
  
P.pero, - estaba muy asombrada por su actitud ~ porque se esta riendo, si es algo muy serio  
  
Lo se, pero es mejor sonreír que angustiarse no cree?  
  
Pues si , tiene mucha razón ..... ~ la fresca sonrisa de Shaoran la contagió ~ vaya que hoy si que lo noto de buen humor.  
  
A si es, y todo gracias a usted.  
  
A mi?  
  
Si, ~ subiendo por las escaleras ~ si no me hubiera dado la idea de salir, pues nunca hubiera conocido a la persona que conocí esta tarde.  
  
Y tanto por eso! ~ se dijo a si misma ~ pues esa sonrisita no es muy común en el.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
La señora Ieran terminaba de cepillarse sus largos cabellos enfrente de un espejo. Se los acomodo a su espalda dispuesta a dormir. En eso la puerta sonó ~ Adelante ~ dijo en tono de frío orden las cuales siempre utilizaba con los sirvientes.  
  
Buenas noches madre ~ era Shaoran asomándose por la puerta.  
  
Ah, hijo pasa pasa, ~ cambiando rápidamente su tono de voz, a uno mas dulce que solo lo usaba para su hijo ~ ven siéntate, tengo algo muy importante por decirte.  
  
Déjame adivinar, ~ dijo mientras se sentaba en unos de los sillones que había en el inmenso cuarto ~ se debe a la visita del embajador.  
  
Exacto, mira hijo voy a ir directo al grano, ~ sentándose al lado de el ~ habló con los reyes de Barcelona, y están de acuerdo en que tu seas el esposo de su hija Katsume. Por eso ella vendrá el prox...  
  
Lo ultimo que escucho hizo que la expresión que tenia desde que entro en la casa, cambiara súbitamente por una de enojo ~ Espera, lo consultastes primero con ellos, antes que conmigo? - dijo con tono de total resignación ~ Madre yo soy el que me tengo que casar..!no ellos!  
  
Ya no tengo porque consultártelo, esta vez es una orden y lo harás ~ su voz era alta y fría tratando de demostrar superioridad  
  
NO, no me obligaras, tu ni nadie me obligara a casarme con alguien que no quiero ~ dijo muy firmemente en cada una de sus palabras.  
  
Pues estas equivocado ~ se levanto rápidamente alzando la voz ~ piensas que voy a esperar a que suceda eso. Pues no. Es una orden ~ Shaoran la miraba con desconcierto. Como si no la conociera. Su madre nunca se había atrevido a hablarle de esa forma tan fría y de superioridad. Solo acostumbraba hacerlo con los sirvientes ~ Te casaras cuando cumplas los 18 años ~ volteo. Y cambió la fría expresión a una de total nostalgia ~ Tal como se lo prometí a tu padre.  
  
Shaoran se levantó. El tono de sus ultimas palabras hizo que la mirara con pena ~ Amabas a mi padre?  
  
Pero ~ dijo mientras volteaba para verlo con confusión ~ a que viene esa pregunta.  
  
Solo respóndeme ~ replico mientras levantaba un poco la voz ~ lo amabas?  
  
Pues claro que si! .... - agacho un poco la cabeza y cerro los ojos ~ lo amaba  
  
Y te hubiera gustado saber que el solo se caso contigo por obligación, o por ansiar el trono?  
  
Su madre levanto su rostro rápidamente. Esa pregunta la tomó con sorpresa. Shaoran siempre hacia preguntas que te dejaban en seco, sin saber que responder ~ P.pero que preguntas hac..  
  
Si hubiera sido así, su matrimonio no hubiera durado mucho por lo que terminarían por separarse y en consecuencia deshedaría el trono ~ dijo mientras le tomaba de los hombros ~ ¿Quieres que pase eso conmigo?  
  
Hijo, yo,. te doy toda la razón, pero escúchame ... siéntate por favor ~ ambos se sentaron. Lo miró con ternura. Agarró con sus dos manos la mano de Shaoran y las apoyo sobre la rodilla de este ~ Hijo mío. El amor ~ hizo una pausa ~ no lo es todo en la vida, uno no puede vivir del amor,.... ¡Hijo tu! ~ dijo con jubilo, mostrando una cara de felicidad ~ tu... Tienes tantas cosas por delante ... vas a tener poder absoluta sobre Versalles... todo el poder que se me impide a mi por el hecho de ser mujer ~ soltó sus manos y agacho un poco la cabeza tratando de ocultar su ira. Después de segundos la levantó ~ tu sabes mas que nadie la gestión que tiene la nobleza sobre el pueblo, .. Ellos tienen casi todo el poder. Y también sabes que por mas que quieras no podrás hacer nada.  
  
Shaoran se levanto rápidamente ~ ¡Lo se! ~ dijo levantando un puño y agitándolo furiosamente ~ ¡ lo se! . Pero sabes que es lo que mas me enoja ~ dijo mientras volteaba para poner su cara furiosa en ella. Ella se sorprendió un poco. ~ que tu ... mi propia madre también eres participe de todos esos abusos.  
  
Abusos? ~ se levantó y se volteo para darle la espalda ~ Bueno . también debo admitir que nos hemos pasado de la rayaron los impuestos.  
  
A los impuestos nomás? ~ dijo acercándosele .. dime estas segura?........ no se te habrá olvidado.. desalojos, aumento tributario, despoje del titulo de propiedad, .. Y todavía mas ~ dijo con total indignación en su voz ~ Que no les basta haber transformado de un gobierno democrático a una dictadura por parte de la nobleza.  
  
Por eso hijo, por eso! ~ dijo mientras volteaba rápidamente y acercándosele a el ~ Cuando tu tomes el poder todo cambiara TODO, .... por favor hijo, aunque sea dime que lo pensaras... ¿Si? Por favor ~ su tono era casi suplicante. Casi de desesperación.  
  
Ya te dije que ...~ se detuvo al ver lagrimas formándose en sus ojos, lo cual hizo q8ue se conmoviera ~ Esta bien ...... lo pensare.  
  
Hijo ~ una sonrisa se reflejó en su rostro. Lo abrazó y cerró los ojos fuertemente.  
  
Pero no prometo nada.  
  
Ieran abrió los ojos mostrando una cara curiosa de satisfacción.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
No muy lejos del Palacio de Versalles, detrás de unas cuantas colinas donde la tierra era pura y fértil. Era ese un lugar escogido por incontable número de familias campesinas. Cada una ubicada lejos de otras. Separadas por sus campos inmensos de cultivos.  
  
La tierra de Láravi era una de las mas pequeñas. A pesar de tener a solo dos hermosas trabajadoras, era la de mayor calidad de trigo.  
  
La noche densa y helada aun transcurría. La pequeña habitación de la humilde casa de madera, era alumbrada por la luna llena que se veía reflejada a través de los cristales de una ventana. En una de las dos camas se encontraba Tomoyo, terminándose de poner la parte superior de la pijama, al fijar su mirada en la chica de la cama de al lado su expresión de agotamiento se había esfumado a una expresión de preocupación ~ Sakura ... te sientes bien? Que te pasa?  
  
..... ~ Sakura estaba estática, boca arriba desde la cama de al costado, mirando a la nada hundida en sus pensamientos.  
  
Sakura ..... !Sakura!  
  
Sakura abrió los ojos repentinamente, volviendo a la realidad. Miro a Tomoyo la cual la miraba inquisitivamente, como si esperando una respuesta ~ Que pasa?  
  
A ti te estoy preguntando, que pasa Sakura, estas muy pensativa, no has hablado durante toda la cena, dime te sientes bien?  
  
Si, si me siento bien, ~ respondió afirmando rápidamente con la cabeza ~ no es nada, no te preocupes.  
  
Sakura .. ~ Tomoyo sabia que Sakura no le estaba siendo sincera, la conocía muy bien, sabia que algo le pasaba, y dijo mientras suspiraba ~ Estas segura?  
  
Sakura movió la cabeza tímidamente en señal de afirmación, sabia que era en vano afirmar puesto que Tomoyo ya había descubierto su preocupación, como siempre lo hacia.  
  
Bueno, ~ se dio cuenta de que Sakura no quería contarle su situación y desistió ~ .... entonces hasta mañana ~ dicho esto se echó sobre su lecho.  
  
Hasta mañana ~ se dio media vuelta acurrucándose con su almohada. Cerró los ojos tristemente y se hundió de nuevo en sus pensamientos ~ "Soy una tonta, Shaoran solo quería acompañarme a mi casa ... ¡es tan lindo! Estoy segura que es de la clase alta, ! pero si es lógico! ..... que pensara cuando se de cuenta de la clase de vida que llevo, se dará cuenta de que soy una chica de campo". Se acurrucó mas con su almohada y pensó en voz alta - Una campesina.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
El pueblo de Louviers , uno de los sitios mas importantes de Versalles. Importante por que el Palacio Real de Versalles se ubicaba ahí. Importante por las riquezas que emanaba su gente. Gente honrada y trabajadora ya sean carpinteros, vidrieros, granjeros, mercantileros. Todos ellos trabajaban para si y para sus familias. Eran independientes y vivian felices por ello. Pero. Desde la muerte del rey Li. Su esposa Ieran y la nobleza tomaron el mando. Y todo cambió, absolutamente todo.  
  
Qué momentos aquellos ~ dijo en un suspiro un hombre de mediana edad acompañado de otro al costado. Hace unas horas recién se había puesto el sol. Estaban dentro de una gran bodega. Paseando entre grandes repisas llenas de variedades de frutas, verduras y abarrotes. ~ Todo lo que tenemos aquí... de acá a una semana ya no estará, este negocio se esta hiendo para abajo, los clientes ya no cancelan sus deudas, y por el estado en el que están, creo que demoraran ~ agachó su cabeza e hizo una pausa ~ por eso su Alteza, solo le pido tiempo para pagar los impuestos. Solo tiempo  
  
El joven de cabellos rebeldes de su costado no respondía. Tenía la mirada hacia abajo. Como si meditando la situación. Siguieron avanzando hasta salir por la puerta que daba a la calle del pueblo. Ahí había un carruaje que lo esperaba. Shaoran levantó la vista y miró lastimosamente al hombre de mediana edad que se había puesto enfrente de el ~ Comprendo, comprendo su situación Pero ya son muchos a los que he dado plaza esta mañana. Y aun faltan unos cuantos mas, que están en la misma situación que usted. Pero créame, que si pudiera hacer algo, lo haría. Usted sabe que lar órdenes no...............  
  
En ese preciso momento, una carreta pasó por ahí, conducido por una joven de largos cabellos castaños que el supo reconocer inmediatamente. Si. Era ella. La señorita de la hermosa sonrisa. La que no lo había hecho dormir sin antes pensar horas en ella. La siguió con la mirada hasta que ella se detuvo en otra tienda que quedaba a unas dos calles de donde el estaba. Vio como la delicada figura bajaba cuidadosamente de su transporte con un cesto en su mano. Hasta de lejos la veía tan hermosa, tan fina.  
  
El hombre que estaba delante de el, volteó curiosamente para ver que era lo que el tan fijamente miraba. No vio nada importante, solo personas caminando de un lugar a otro, niños jugando, carretas que venían de aquí para allá. Después volvió a mirarlo con una cara de extrañeza ~ Pasa algo?  
  
Shaoran escuchó la pregunta mientras que veía como ella se adentraba en la tienda ~ No ~ volvió a mirarlo y notó como el le miraba con una cara de "y a este que le pasa" ~ na..nada, yo ...Que, que le estaba diciendo?  
  
Eh? ~ y ahora le miraba con una cara de "este está loco"  
  
A..sisi - dijo un poco avergonzado mientras se dirigía a su carruaje - le daré plazo una semana.  
  
Una semana?!  
  
Si - respondió mientras subía a su lujoso carruaje con una sonrisa en su rostro - hasta luego - le hizo una reverencia y arreó los caballos dirigiéndose al lugar en donde tenía hace unos momentos la mirada clavada.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Buenos días! - saludó muy enérgicamente la joven de cabellos castaños pasando por el umbral de la puerta de una pequeña tienda - Hola Yamazaki como estas! ~ saludó a un joven de cabellos negros que venia en dirección contraria cargando toda una columna de libros que le llegaban hasta el cuello.  
  
El joven al verla se puso como tomate y se detuvo al lado de ella ~ Ho..hola Sakurita ~ le sonrió pero de puro nerviosismo. Y ella al devolvérsela con esa amable sonrisa se sonrojó mas aún. Vio que llevaba un cesto en mano y preguntó lo que era lógico ~ ¿ha.haciendo las compras del día?  
  
Asi es ~ miró con sorpresa todos los libros que llevaba encima ~ wuauuuu has comprado todos esos libros?  
  
El joven asintió nerviosamente. No se atrevía a mirarla ya que no quería ponerse mas rojo de lo que ya estaba.  
  
Y de que son? ~ preguntó con curiosidad tratando de ver el titulo de uno de ellos.  
  
De medicina ~ respondió rápidamente. Como así impidiendo que no notara su nerviosismo.  
  
¿ ¿¿Puedo verlas??? ~ preguntó con mucha emoción  
  
Cla...claro ~ colocó los libros en un muro que quedaba cerca a la puerta. Abrió el primero ~ mira , acá me dice 10 formas de sentir la presión de una persona.  
  
Que interesante ~ dijo ensimismada ~ enséñame una.  
  
La primera ~ buscó con el dedo hasta detenerlo en un punto de la página ~ Acá esta ~ la leyó rapidísimo. Luego colocó sus manos en el cuello de Sakura y con la yema de los dedos intentaba buscarle la presión. En eso la puerta de la tienda se abrió seguido por Shaoran que se detuvo en seco un segundo al ver la escena. A Sakura solo se le dio tiempo para asombrarse por su presencia, ya que este bruscamente lo agarró del cuello de su polo separándolo de ella y terminó dándole un fuerte puñete en la mejilla haciendo que este se cayera al piso.  
  
¡ ¡ ¡No vuelva a poner sus manos encima!!! ~ gritó señalándolo con el dedo, con toda la furia que misteriosamente de un momento a otro apareció en el.  
  
Sakura reaccionó al instante y se acercó donde Yamazaki que estaba tirado al suelo intentando levantarse. Ella se arrodilló junto a el y para sorpresa de Shaoran ella le preguntó ~ Yamazaki , te encuentras bien?  
  
C..creo que si ~ dijo en tono entrecortado mientras intentaba levantarse.  
  
Sakura volteó rápidamente para ver a Shaoran que miraba confusamente la escena. Ella lo miraba con total desconcierto y muy asombrada con su actitud ~ ¿Pero por que hiciste eso?  
  
Todavía me lo preguntas, ¡ese infeliz estaba a punto de besarte! ~ su tono al hablar era como de desesperación. Muy extraño en el.  
  
Sakura abrió mas los ojos de la sorpresa y le respondió mientras movía la cabeza negativamente ~ Eres un tonto.  
  
¿Que? ¿Por qué dices eso?~ preguntó totalmente desconcertado.  
  
Sakura no respondió. Lo miró detenidamente. Volteó para ayudar a su amigo a levantarse abrazándolo con una mano por el hombro. Se dirigieron a la puerta pasando por el costado de Shaoran. Este volteó mirando como Sakura lo llevaba del hombro. Ella volteó al mismo tiempo. Ambos se quedaron mirando unos segundos. Luego Sakura respondió en tono frío y algo molesto ~ El está estudiando medicina, ... Solo quería tomarme la presión ~ dicho esto siguió su camino. Shaoran se quedó mirando como Sakura se iba con su amigo. Ella lo abrazaba del hombro ayudándolo a caminar. Eso le dio tanta rabia consigo mismo. Apretó los puños fuertemente y los desahogó golpeándolos fuertemente contra la pared.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Era un sala grande, iluminada por una especie de araña colgada del techo. Bajo ella una enorme mesa con doce personas y la reina Ieran en uno de los dos extremos. Uno de ellos se encontraba de pie. Un hombre joven, alto y robusto. De ojos tan negros como su pelo. Rebuscando entre varios papeles que tenía sobre su sitio. Todos los presentes tenían su mirada fija y seria en el, como cansados de esperar. Al parecer este encontró lo que el quería en uno de los varios pergaminos ~ Y como les estaba diciendo, a pesar del aumento de impuestos, nuestra economia esta bajando, los ingresos de la exportación también, si seguimos como estamos ..  
  
Por favor Señor Adams, ¿puede ir de una vez al punto? ~ replicó la reina.  
  
Eh, si su Majestad ~ respondió con un poco de fastidio en su voz ante la interrupción de esta. Tosió un poco con el puño cerrado en su boca y continuó, lanzando una última mirada sospechosa a lo reina. Lo cual ella percató ~ lo que quería decir, es que .. la comunidad campesina. Tengo entendido que este año esta sacando mucho dinero. Y yo, como economista podría, quiero decir, tengo en mente un plan , el cual podremos apoderarnos del mas del cincuenta por ciento de sus tierras.  
  
Un ojiazul se levantó rápidamente de uno de los sitios, golpeando la mesa con la palma de sus manos ~ pero se da cuenta de la locura que acaba de decir ~ dijo con una expresión de total indignación que iba directamente para el Sr. Adams ~ ¡quitarle a esa pobre gente lo único que tiene para sobrevivir!  
  
Eriol Hiragizawa cállese y tome asiento ~ dijo la reina en tono alto ya que este se encontraba en la cabecera del otro extremo.  
  
A mi me parece buena idea ~ dijo uno de ellos.  
  
Y a mi también ~ dijo otro.  
  
Cuenten conmigo ~ y así dijo cada uno de ellos  
  
El Sr. Adams dibujó una cara de satisfacción al escuchar los resultados ~ Y usted que opina su Majestad?  
  
No es mala idea, a mi también se me había ocurrido una idea parecida, lo decidiremos mañana por votación.  
  
Mañana no su Majestad, ahora ~ dijo este en tono autoritario y de orden. Lo cual no le gustó mucho a la reina. Ella intentó mantener la compostura. No era la primera vez que el intentaba darle órdenes y replicó con una suave firmeza:  
  
Lo haremos cuando mi hijo este presente, merece estar al tanto de todo.  
  
Bah ~ se mofó el Sr. Adams ~ si lo único que hace es contradecirme.  
  
No es cierto ~ Eriol volvió a levantarse de su sitio ~ el aporta excelentes ideas ~ su mirada de indignación ahora iba para todos ~ Pero claro, ustedes que le van a escuchar. Solo tienen oídos para propuestas viles, que solo llevan a llenarles mas el bolsillo.  
  
Usted es otro impertinente, tal para cual, primos tenían que ser ~ dijo tratando de retar a su paciencia.  
  
La que perdió la paciencia fue la reina. Basta ya ~ dijo mientras se levantaba de su sitio en tono de enfado, dirigiendo su mirada al economista y luego al ojiazul ~ estoy harta de las constantes discusiones entre ustedes. No mas. Solo hablaran cuando yo lo autorice ~ hizo una breve pausa ~ Y ~ ahora mirando al Sr. Adams ~ las ordenes las doy yo Señor Adams, no usted ~ le dijo en tono de advertencia. Luego se calmó un poco. Ya estaba aburrida ~ La votación será mañana a las ocho de la noche, mis queridos miembros de la Real Nobleza. Daremos por la sesión de hoy finalizada.  
  
Todos se levantaron. Ordenando los papeles que tenían en su sitio. El Sr. Adams no quitaba esa mirada fija que tenía en la reina, la cual se retiraba por la puerta. Apretó ambos puños. Un joven de cabellos negros y de joven edad se puso a espaldas de el. Le susurró al oído, haciendo que este volteara rápidamente con la cara llena de sorpresa.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Era ya el atardecer, en las afueras del pueblo de Louviers. Al paso lento del carruaje que iba guiado por dos caballos, Shaoran iba rumbo a su hogar. Mirando a la nada, metido en sus pensamientos ~ "Por que, por que no puedo dejar de pensar en ella. Su rostro no se me quita de la cabeza ........ su sonrisa ........ esa preciosa sonrisa ................. que me iba a imaginar conocer a una chica tan linda y dulce como ella ..... y ahora ........ de seguro estará odiándome .......... me comporté como un idiota ........ un verdadero idiota" ~ volvió a la realidad y siguió su camino. A lo lejos del camino, pudo distinguir a una persona que venía caminando del sentido contrario. No le tomó importancia. Al acercarse mas, notó que era una mujer por sus largos cabellos castaños y llevando un cesto en mano. Pero al acercarse mas y quedar a unos pocos metros de ella, su corazón se aceleró al darse cuenta que era Sakura. Ella también lo reconoció y se sonrojó un poco. En el momento en que iban a cruzar detuvo los caballos. Ella también se detuvo. Ho.hola . Como estas~ recordando el incidente de la mañana apenas le salían las palabras.  
  
Hola ~ fue su única respuesta.  
  
Shaoran esperaba algo mas que un simple "hola" ~ Sakura yo........ por favor discúlpame por lo de esta mañana  
  
Sakura no respondió. En vez de eso y para sorpresa de Shaoran esta le sonrió ~ No, no tienes porque disculparte, después de todo ..... fue un mal entendido  
  
La atención por la sonrisa de Sakura le impedía hablar. No era como las otra que conocía, sonrisas fingidas o sin vida. No. La sonrisa de Sakura era fresca y natural ~ E..... entonces quieres decir que ya no estas molesta conmigo?  
  
No, nunca lo estuve ....... en serio.  
  
Pero parecía que si lo estaba ~ dijo algo inseguro.  
  
Para nada, solo reaccione así porque me sorprendió mucho su actitud ..¿por que lo hizo? ~ preguntó con un poco de confusión.  
  
Bueno ~ Shaoran no sabía que responder. ¿Que decirle? ¿Qué fue por celos? ¿Por celos sin el saber por que aparecieron dentro de el? ~ bueno pues ............ mi reacción siempre es así, cuando veo que un amigo esta en apuros.  
  
Pero las palabras son mejores que los golpes ....... ¿no cree?  
  
Si ~ dijo en tono de remordimiento consigo mismo ~ lo se. Pe..pero no vaya a pensar que yo, que yo siempre reacciono así, no para nada, yo, yo no acostumbro a golpear a alguien, no nunca lo hecho ~ dijo tan rápido que apenas se le entendía. Tratando de hacerla creer que era verdad. Por que si era verdad.  
  
Sakura se rió un poco. Este se sonrojó a esto. ~ Ya olvidémoslo ¿si? ..... bueno ahora me tengo que ir, estoy muy retrasada con las compr...  
  
YO ~ contestó rapidamente.. yo la llevaré, suba por favor ~ se bajó del asiento.  
  
Oh , Gracias! ~ dijo mientras subía con la ayuda de Shaoran, este subió después de ella. Arreo los caballos e hizo que diera una vuelta.  
  
Siguieron su camino de regreso a Louviers. Ambos estaban en silencio. Shaoran iba con la mirada hacia delante y con una ligera expresión de felicidad en su rostro. Sakura sentía que su corazón latía a mil por hora. Lo miró de reojo. Sin saber por que pero ¡le gustaba tanto mirarlo! Agachó un poco la cabeza y suspiró suavemente "es tan lindo".  
  
Shaoran también la miró. Ella aun tenia la cabeza gacha. Su rostro aun de perfil se veía perfecto. El silencio le pareció incómodo por lo que decidió romperlo ~ Creo que también debo disculparme con su amigo, ¿como esta el?  
  
Sakura reaccionó a su pregunta ~ Justo vengo de su casa ~ dijo serenamente ~ estaba aun adolorido, me quede hasta que le bajase la hinchazón.  
  
Oh, cielos ~ Shaoran agachó la cabeza, muy apenado "ese pobre chico. No tenia la culpa" ~ . por favor cuando lo veas, ofréceles mis mas sinceras disculpas.  
  
Sakura se dio cuenta de que el joven estaba totalmente arrepentido, y muy triste por lo que había hecho ~ Descuida, no te preocupes. Ya se lo dije. Que te disculpara, que era un malentendido, que no era tu verdadera intención. Porque yo te conozco.. y se que tu eres muy bueno ~ Solo sintió que era verdad. Y como estaba tan segura de ello, lo último lo dijo en un tono tan tierno que hizo que Shaoran se sonrojara.  
  
¿Cómo unas simples palabras hacían que el corazón de Shaoran saltara de la felicidad en esos momentos? . Aun no lo comprendía. Solo se sintió aliviado. El pesar que sintió desde que había golpeado a ese chico desapareció. La miró. Ella también le estaba mirando. Ambos se sonrieron. Volvieron su mirada hacia el horizonte. El pueblo estaba cerca. El incómodo silencio volvió. Esta vez Sakura decidió romperlo ~ ¿Y que hacías por el pueblo?.  
  
Pues se puede decir que "trabajando"  
  
Y que es lo que hace ~ preguntó con curiosidad.  
  
Semanalmente cobro los impuestos de las propiedades de mi madre y de la nobleza.  
  
¿Propiedades? ~ preguntó con confusión ~ pero si nadie los tiene. Al contrario, todas las cosas son propiedades de la nobleza.  
  
Por eso  
  
No te entiendo ~ ahora estaba mas confundida  
  
No entendía su confusión. "Acaso ella no sabe que.." ~ ¿A oído hablar de Ieran Li?.~ preguntó para despejar sus dudas.  
  
Claro que si, si ella es la reina de Versalles.  
  
Pues ella es mi madre ~ después todo esto se volvió silencio. Shaoran estaba extrañado porque Sakura no respondía. Volteó para verla. Ella estaba tiesa, moviendo los ojos de un lado a otro. Muy confundida. Como atónita, con los labios entreabiertos, como si intentando hablar ~ Sakura. ¿te pasa algo?  
  
T.tu.. Tú eres.. Príncipe? ~ las palabras apenas les salían de su boca  
  
Si, porque tanto asombro, pensé que ya lo sabía, todos aquí me conocen y.......  
  
¡deténgase! ~ dijo Sakura en con un tono desesperado. Casi sudando ~ ¡pare los caballos por favor!  
  
Que, pe. pero porque? Sakura calmate por f..  
  
¡Pare! ~ dijo casi gritando ~ , quiero bajarme aquí.  
  
Shaoran obedeció. Que pasa, acaso he dicho algo que la haya ofendido? ~ preguntó con un rostro lleno de confusión. Sakura no lo escuchó y bajó rápidamente ~ Espera Sakura no te vayas.  
  
Esta se detuvo a unos pasos delante de los caballos. Volteó un poco su cabeza. Sin mirarlo ~ Hoy no iré al lago, como quedamos ~ dijo en tono frio, pero por dentro muy triste ~ e...estoy castigada ~ dicho esto siguió avanzando.  
  
Shaoran se bajó del caballo, a unos pasos detrás de ella ~ ¿Pero entonces cuando la volveré a ver?  
  
Sakura se detuvo en seco ~ N...no, no lo se ~ su tono cambió a uno triste y de melancolía, con una lagrima en su ojo que Shaoran no pudo notar ~ tal vez otro día........ Estoy apurada.... ~ ahora las lagrimas cayeron de sus dos hermosos ojos verdes ~ Adiós ~ dicho esto siguió rápidamente su camino.  
  
Desde esos momentos. Ya no hubo mas dudas en sus corazones. Estaban enamorados. Y muy lamentable para Sakura - la cual seguía su camino rapidamente con varias lagrimas en sus ojos - ya no podía evitarlo.  
  
. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Continuará ............. (¡Pero claro que continuará que creen!)  
  
HOLA, aquí estoy yo de nuevo ¡SI! . ¡AL FIN!  
  
Pues claro que creían que después de: Gastar mas y mas hojas de papel de tanto borrón que hacía (jaja mi cuaderno de cómputo ya fue U_U), romperme el cerebro, pasar horas y horas enfrente de la computadora haciéndole creer a mis papas que estoy viendo una película o haciendo tarea ( ¿tarea yo?, jaja eso si no se como se la pudieron creer) y 500 conejazos que me he sacado de tanto escribir el primer capítulo ........ bueno pues y después de todas estas cosas creían que no la iba a continuar???????????? NO pues no no y no, o digo si. No se, la cosa que si la continuo y ya ven ACA TA, con un poco de demora eso si pero no volverá a suceder (eso espero) No mentira porque ya me estoy poniendo las pilas empezando el 3 capitulo siiiiiii que emocioooooooooheyyyyyyyyyyyyyySTOP.  
  
Osea quiero decirles que no voy a desperdiciar mis horas libres en la que los profesores se tiran la pera; escribiendo historias que nadie las lea o peor que no les guste. Si es algo por el estilo háganmelo saber. Y yo normal he. Toda la historia se queda para mua. Pero si es al contrario también háganmelo saber ya. Que no soy adivina. OK ya cambiando de tema con respecto al fic ( de eso estaba hablando no?) bueno pues me refiero al titulo, al CURSI TITULO. ¿Se le puede cambiar? ¿Puedo siiiiii? Es que no me gusta, ademas que es muy largo no le veo mucho sentido. U_U Pero como dicen lo hecho, hecho está. A y otra cosita , casi al final pienso poner algo de eyt (puchicanicas creo que soy la única autora que pone partes del final. Que esta sea la primera y la última ) pero este fic es 1000000000% sys ¡!!!!!!!!!!!!Me encanta adoro esta pareja!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Es fuente de mi inspiración. Pues claro . YO computarme de escritora, jajajaja ni siquiera se que es un sustantivo , no, otra mentira. Bueno. Me la paso leyendo fics que tengan un solo requisito : SyS nada mas ¡ah! y que sean romanticonas , muy tiernas y todo perfecto cuando son muy melosas. Pero lamentablemente encontré muy pocas así U_U Por eso. Que mejor idea que yo hacer uno así. Y aca estoy pues. Pero que patético que ya voy dos capítulos y sin escribir una escena S&S. Me muero por hacer una!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Me muero me muero!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ¡!!!!!!!!!!AHHHH!!!!!!!! (ojo que no soy loca. Solo soy payasa)  
  
No. Hablando en serio eso es lo que voy a hacer. Voy a hacer una el siguiente capitulo. La primera de muchísisisimas. Ahora si los dejo porque no quiero que mis "comentarios" sean mas largos que el capitulo , es que cuando hablo nada me puede parar a excepción de.... mi mama pues . Me esta llamando desde hace rato para que me duche.  
¡!!!!!!!!!!!son las 11 con 25 de la noche y tengo que bañarme con agua fría!!!!!!!!!!! ¡!!!! No quiero no quiero!!!! Alguien tendrá una termita que me preste?  
  
Mi mail es fioreandrea14@hotmail.com Y correos SOLO correos a flor_andy15@hotmail.com  
  
Bueno eso es todo que me tengo que ir. Le he dicho a mi mama que estoy buscando las toallas para escribirles esto. OH OPS creo que ahí viene. Estoy escuchando unos pasos de monstruos igual que los de Sakura. Ah me confundí, mi mama se estaba hiendo al baño. Jeje ahora tengo que poner la frase que siempre veo en todos los fics y si yo no lo pongo no se que va a pasar : SCC ES DE CLAMP claro pues de quien mas va a ser. Alguien me puede decir porque tengo que poner esto. Si me demandan mejor, así será una oportunidad para conocerlas y pedirles de rodillas que continúen la serie. JAJAJAJA pero que tal ocurrencia.  
  
Ahora si me despido de toditos ustedes ¡!!y que pasen una feliz navidad con sus seres mas queridos!!! Y si no los puedes pasar con ellos. Recuerda que siempre tendras a Dios.  
  
CHAUUUUUUUUU 


End file.
